Talk:Power Rangers Super Samurai
Lauren and Jayden Lauren's powers are duplicated from Jayden's, just like Kaoru Shiba's were from Takeru's. We see her being given Jayden's set of power discs. She is not a seperate ranger, and does not take his powers away from him. There is never a time, like with the Shibas, where both transform at the same time. Lauren IS a 7th ranger, but she is NOT seperate from Jayden. :Yes there is. Lauren/Kaoru are fighting with the other rangers at the same time that Jayden/Takeru is fighting against Deker/Juzo. Two morphers, two sets of (identical) powers. It's only the super modes and zords that are shared. And super modes are one person at a time anyway. We just never see both reds in the same scene. It's not like MMPR, where Rocky replaced Jason, who later reclaimed the powers prior to Forever Red. In that case, Jason and Rocky both used the same power source (Tyrannosaurus Power Coin). Jayden and Lauren don't even have the same morpher. By the way, Dchallofjustice agrees with me. We've both tried to make this exact edit on the Category:Samurai Rangers page, so you're outvoted on the matter. ::Sadly, this proves you wrong --> (18:40-19:40). Jayden gives everything to Lauren and leaves the Shiba house, so the powers are the same. In-show evidence overrides personal opinion. If you both re-add the wrong info, it will be reverted. :::Remember also that Takeru and Kaoru both had their own morphers, yet the powers were known to be duplicated, which Gokaiger clarified. This scene was taken right out of Shinkenger, with the exception that Lauren's morpher is a Shodophone versus Jayden's (American) Samuraizer. The two situations are fundamentally and physically identical to one another. Therefore, they are the same power source, just like in Shinkenger's case. ::::I'll go one step further even - to quote you from above, "Two morphers, two sets of (identical) powers". This means they're identical (the same thing I'm telling you), and that negates the edits you and DC are trying to make (in error). :::::No it does not. Two sets of powers produced two Ranger Keys in Gokaiger. There aren't two keys for any other powers used by two different people. You're the one who is wrong. Gokaiger actually proves you wrong, it doesn't clarify what you're saying at all. Watch the video - Jayden did not stop being a ranger when Lauren came on board - she took his place, she did not join him. It is ONE set of powers, not TWO. Gokaiger and Shinkenger both prove it correct because they used the exact same sequence! If there are 2 sets of powers, then tell me why Jayden didn't use his! He didn't because Lauren was using them! :Here's the quote from Kaoru Shiba's page: "Although they never fight side-by-side, both Shinken Reds are implied to be able to transform at the same time since they each have their own Shodophone," (Jayden and Lauren both have their own Samurizers!) " as Kaoru never took Takeru's from him." (Which Lauren did NOT do to Jayden) " However, it should be noted that prior to the Legend War, there was not one scene where Takeru and Kaoru were shown to use the Shinken Red powers at the exact same time." (Jayden and Lauren did NOT use their powers at the same time!) " Every time one was using the power, the other was in a situation where, coincidentally, the power was not used." (Which also occurred in Super Samurai. This is lifted word-for-word right off Kaoru's page (my commentary is in parenthesis). No, you and DC are wrong - it is ONE power used by TWO people. There was never a scene with TWO Red Samurai Rangers in it. Therefore, your edits are wrong. That is why we're reverting them!